Batman
The Batman is a Gotham City based vigilante who became Batman after witnessing the death of his parents. Birth of the Batman A family of three walks down the street, after watching the movie titled "The Mark of Zorro." The family is the Wayne's. The richest family in Gotham City. Thomas, Martha, and Bruce Wayne. The family is confronted by a mugger by the name of Joe Chill. Joe Chill, mugs Thomas for his wallet, as Thomas reaches for the gun in fear. Thomas is then shot in the chest, as he fails in his attempt to disarm Chill. Chill then reaches for Martha's pearl necklace, as Bruce watches in fear. Chill's gun gets caught in the necklace, and he fires randomly, as a bullet goes straight into Martha's neck. Chill then flees the scene, and escapes yelling something to the dying Thomas Wayne. Bruce drops to his knees in horror of what just transpired. Training to become the Batman At the age of thirteen, Bruce leaves Gotham City to begin training to become the Batman. He would train with the best, like Lady Shiva, Ra's Al Ghul, and Zatarra. Bruce wouldn't return to Gotham until age twenty three. Meeting Andrea Beaumont When returning to Gotham, to prepare himself to become Batman, he then met a girl by the name of Andrea Beaumont. Although, this is never seen in roleplay, the two spark off, and consider getting married. Bruce even comes to, possibly decide to not become the vigilante. Though, this stops, once Andrea learns that Bruce is too dedicated to becoming Batman. The events stated here, are expanded on in the section Mask of the Phantasm. Batman Year One After breaking it off with Andrea, Bruce became ready to start his campaign as the masked vigilante. He would begin his first night, striking fear into the small time criminals of the city. He would also set out a mission to stop the corrupt beings, of the Gotham City Police Department, and the Gotham City politicians. Batman became known across the city rather quickly, striking fear into ordinary citizens. Batman was hunted down by the GCPD for over a year, until his came to a agreement with Harvey Dent, and Captain James Gordon. Though the presence of the Batman, allowed new threats to come to the city. Meeting The Joker 1989 The Joker, Batman's arch-nemesis first appear in 1989, randomly in Gotham City. He quickly became Batman's first priority. Batman and the Joker first showed down in the events of "The Man Who Laughs". After that, the Batman and Joker have been going at it ever since. Joker tends to call Batman his 'buddy', meanwhile Batman denies the statement. Batman appears to have a certain interest in helping the Joker, but it always seems to come back and bite him, or fail him. Mask of the Phantasm 1990 To be added. The Boy Wonder 1992 On the night, The Flying Graysons, where in town, Bruce Wayne decided to accompany Vicki Vale to the show. The Flying Graysons, was a family of that preformed high flying gymnastics. The show itself, started off great. The family of three, Dick, Mary and John, where preforming rather well. Bruce took a very serious liking into the young boy, Dick Grayson. The family was ready to do, their finishing act, when both Mary and John where shot in the head, and leg, as they both fell to their demise. Bruce, watched in horror, and saw himself in the young boy, who had now been left a orphan. Bruce decided, to become Batman, without Vicki's noticing, and take the young boy from the corrupt forces of the police. Bruce did this out of knowing the police would use him, and try to take the money his family earned at the circus. Bruce took the boy to the Batcave, without anyone noticing Grayson had dissappeared, until they reached their designation. Bruce didn't tell Dick his identity right away. He decided to test the boy, while Alfred tended to his needs. Batman went and studied the crime scene, after the police had left the scene. Batman found the bullet's used to kill John and Mary, and decided to check for the latest gun shipping's across the town. The shipping's lead back to the mob boss, Tony Zucco. Batman captures, and blind folds Zucco, and takes him to the cave. He then gives Grayson the option to kill Zucco. Grayson declines the option, as Batman then knocks out Zucco. Once Zucco is in custody. Batman takes Grayson, under his wing, and dubs him the name "Robin". Bruce trains him, and adopts him after releasing him back to the public. They then became known as the dynamic duo, controlling the cold Gotham City night's. Owning the nights of Gotham City 1992-1997 Batman and Robin would own the nights of Gotham for several years, becoming feared across the city by the common crook. They would operate as a team, and a well oiled machine at that. They would continuously take down the Joker, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Clayface, and other villains. Although Robin, would occasionally go to work with Kid Flash. Meeting Spawn Batman would be on patrol, alone, one night until he encountered a gun deal going down between two gangs. He would perch on a rooftop and watch preparing to intervene, until suddenly another figure in a cape, long and red, would drop down into the lot and begin mercilessly slaughtering these thugs with ease. The figure left one alive and intended to interrogate him before Batman's intervention, allowing the thug to escape. The two fought for an extended period of time eventually reaching a stalemate. Batman would head into retreat, as would the figure, revealed to be Spawn. Spawn would resurface some hours later in the night sneaking into an office. Batman would confront him there to try and talk with him. Spawn would reveal his identity and story and why he was in Gotham. A massive breakout would occur at Arkham Asylum, releasing hundreds of 'patients'. Batman would go to Arkham to stop them, being followed by Spawn. Joker would also be at the Asylum causing havoc. As this occurred, Malebolgia would reveal himself during the massive riot and attack both Spawn and Batman. Batman would deal with the inmates using both the Batwing and Batmobile while Spawn fought off Malebolgia. Spawn, getting his ass kicked, would be assisted by Batman once the inmates were finished off. Malebolgia would return to Hell after his defeat. After this fight, Batman would confront Spawn and chew him out for his dangerous ways. Spawn, however, would tell him to "drop the act, we might've just saved the world". Batman's response was to throw a batarang into Spawn's face. Spawn then dissappeared, but would resurface and assist the Dark Knight more and more on cases whilst battling his own enemies from both Heaven and Hell. Batgirl Bruce was attending a play, as a charity fundraiser for Wayne Enterprises. Midway through the play, the Riddler would kidnap Bruce, and take him to the sewers to hold a Ransom. Apparently, the Riddler wanted the money to 'create more games for the Batman'. Barbara Gordon, who was inspired by the Batman, decided to dawn her own cape and cowl, and go to save Bruce. Batgirl would track down Bruce, and then save him by knocking the Riddler out, easily. Bruce was clearly impressed, but decided to take it slower this time, unlike with Robin. It was only three month's later, until Batgirl was inducted into Batcave and shown Bruce's identity. The Dynamic Trio Batman, Batgirl, and Robin operated in Gotham from 1994-1997. The trio practically owned the Gotham nights, with Batman at the lead. Batman and Robin also seemed to enjoy having extra help. Barbara Gordon bonded closely with Dick Grayson, and Bruce, even sparking a relationship with Dick. But it all changed on one faithful night. The Killing Joke 1997 See Article: The Killing Joke for the entire story to be expanded on in dialouge, and etc. On the night of The Killing Joke, Robin had left Gotham to meet up with his friend, Kid Flash. Barbara had decided to take the night off, and rest with her father. It was at this moment, Batman decided to talk to with the Joker. Batman used his communicator to contact Commissioner James Gordon, to meet him at the asylum. Once there, they entered together. They walked the halls of Arkham, until they reached the Joker's cell. Batman was let in by the guards, as he pulled up a chair to the table Joker was seated at. Batman began, trying to talk to Joker, about their past, about their future. About how if this continues, one of them will end up killing the other. Joker didn't respond, he only kept flipping his cards. Once Batman grabbed his hand, he noticed that the white skin was powder. The REAL Joker had escaped. Batman went out searching for the Joker, but the Joker's plan was already put into motion. The Joker had already take control of a abandoned carnival. He was planning to show that he wasn't crazy. That one bad day, can drive the sanest man alive into insanity. He decided to use Jim Gordon as a example, and quickly drove over to the Gordon's apartment. Once The Joker reached Gordon's apartment, with his two goons, he already knew what to do. He predicted Barbara Gordon was going to open the door, so he loaded his .44 Magnum Pistol, and knocked on the door. As predicted, Barbara opened the door, and was shot with enough force to send her through the coffee table. Gordon in shock, tried to attack Joker, but was quickly subdued by Joker's goons. Joker then sexually assaulted Barbara, and left her there to bleed out and die. Colleen, Barbara's friend arrived moments later, and contacted the police. When Batman heard of the news, that Barbara was shot, and Gordon was missing, he was livid. He went to visit Barbara in the hospital. Barbara woke up at the sound of Bruce's voice, and started to remember what had just transpired. When she did her best to explain to Bruce the situation, Bruce noticed the Bat-Symbol turn on. He left Barbara, and went there. Detective Bullock was waiting for Batman on the roof of the department, with a ticket from Joker. He was waiting for him at the abandoned amusement park. Batman nodded and headed off in the Batmobile. Once Batman arrived, he went to the hopped out of the Batmobile, and went to confront the Joker. They had a rumble, but Joker quickly escaped, and ran into a funhouse. Batman stopped, to talk with Gordon, who was now captured in a cell. Gordon seemed to be alright, and told Batman to take in the Joker by the book. Batman headed off into the fun house after The Joker. Batman would then go through trials in each section of the fun house, when he finally confronted the Joker, and subdued him. Joker and Batman would talk, about how their rivalry will lead to their demise. Batman explained that he finally wanted to connect with the Joker, and try to help him, but the Joker shrugged it off, saying "It's far too late for that.". Joker would then continue, by telling a joke to Batman, that sent them both into laughter. Batman then grabbed Joker by the shoulders, and considered killing him right there on the spot. Batman decided not too, and threw the Joker into a wall, knocking him out. Batman grunted out of anger, and cuffed the Joker as the GCPD arrived. He pointed the GCPD officers to Gordon's location, and set off, in a mix of emotions on whether he should of killed the Joker, or if he made the right choice. The choice he made would come back to haunt him over the years. Robin Leaves the Nest Two nights after the events of The Killing Joke, Barbara Gordon was pronounced deceased at Elliot Memorial Hospital. Robin, returning from his adventures with Kid Flash, heard of the news and was disgusted. He began distancing himself from Batman. Once, he was in college, he was called from his graduation party by Batman, to help him work on a case. Robin, reluctantly, decided to come. Once there, Batman and Robin chased a thug into his apartment with his wife and kids. Batman, continued to interrogate the man in front of his children, brutally. Robin left the apartment in disgust with Batman. After Batman was finished with the man, him and Robin had a big argument on his tactics and his outlook on life. Robin left Batman that night, but later returned as Nightwing. Jason Todd Years - 2001 After going solo for two years, Batman took in another young companion by the name of Jason Todd. The Dark Age 2001 Formation of the Justice League 2002 Justice League Years - 2007 Justice League Unlimited - Present Category:Heros Category:Justice League Category:Vigilantes